rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber's Stats
Amber Melody is the Eclipse of the party, spunky and spontaneous. Identity Caste: Eclipse Concept: Bard Anima: The glow is subtle around her, a light golden aura. Her totemic banner is strictly auditory, like fine music being played. All who could ordinarily see the totem can hear it instead. Amber's Experience Amber's Five Characters Attributes Increases: * Appearance + 4 from Gem of Inhuman Beauty * Appearance + 4 from Infinite Resplendence Amulet Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 2 ** Performance 5 (+8) ** Presence 4 ** Resistance 1 ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 1 ** Lore 2 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 1 ** Awareness 3 ** Dodge 4 ** Larceny 1 ** Stealth 1 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 2 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 2 ** Socialize 4 Specialties: * Performance, (Violin), 3 Increases: * Performance + 4 from Bow of the Poet-King * Performance + 4 from Violin of the Poet-King Languages: Skytongue (native), High Realm, Seatongue Advantages Motivation: To unite the Threshold and Blessed Isle under a single government. Intimacies: * Bow of the Poet-Kings * Her Parents Virtues: * Compassion ••• * Conviction •••• * Temperance •• * Valor • Virtue Flaw: Deliberate Cruelty * Limit Break Condition: She's subjected to severe stress or backed up against a wall. * Limit Break: Amber is capable of doing terrible things. Her conscience vanishes and she uses terror and pain to accomplish her goals. She casually tortures or mutilates prisoners to sow terror and inspire obedience. ** Partial Control: Can show restraint or indifference where cruelty would be ineffective. Willpower: 8 Health: -0x1/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 4 * Personal 20 ** Formula: 12 (Essence) + 8 (Willpower) * Peripheral 29 available of 60 ** Formula: 28 (Essence) + 8 (Willpower) + 11 (Virtues) - 31 (Committed) + 13 (Bonus) Committed: * 10m to Bow of the Poet-Kings * 10m to Violin of the Poet-Kings * 5m to Discreet Essence Armor * 2m to the Hearthstone Amulet of Dawn's Cleansing Light * 4m to Jade Hearthstone Bracers Bonus: * 12 from Skin Mount Amulets * 1 from Band of Faith Charms and Combos * Excellencies ** First MA ** Second Performance * Dodge ** Seven Shadow Evasion ** Shadow Over Water * Silver-Voiced Nightingale Style ** Inspiring Battle Hymn ** Terrifying Battle Shriek ** Haunting Heart-Rending Melody ** Voice of the Night Bird ** Dulcet Nightingale Form ** Weeping Nightingale Form Combo Name * First MA Excellency (reflexive, 1m/die) * Voice of the Night Bird (supplemental, 3m) * Seven Shadow Evasion (reflexive, 3m) Total Cost: 3m(+3m)(+1m/die), 1wp Her song rests for but a beat before rising into a terrible crescendo. Her anima grows loud enough to actually ripple the air around her, making it visible to a trained eye. Voice of the Night Bird allows a ranged MA attack with Charisma as damage base. This is augmented by the First MA Excellency, which also raises my Parry DV. Seven Shadow Evasion exists in the event that I need to dodge perfectly. Combat Base initiative: 7 Soak: 9B/8L/0A (Discreet Essence Armor + Infinite Resplendence Amulet) Hardness: 3B/3L/0A Dodge DV: 7 Parry DV: 5 Dodge MDV: 7 Parry MDV: 9 Attacks Bow of the Poet-Kings (Rosin Bow): Spd 5, Acc +2 (11), Dmg +8L (10L), Def +0 (5), Rate 3 Punch: Spd 5, Acc +1 (10), Dmg +0B (2B), Def +2 (6), Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc +0 (9), Dmg +3B (5B), Def -2 (4), Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc +0 (9) Expanded Backgrounds Resources ••••• Resources gathered from forays into the Wyld, as well as the wealth of the proprietor of a successful and growing chain of concert halls and casinos. Cult ••• The Cult of the Resplendent Whisperer of the Sands, Amber's cult, is a small set of tribal villages at the very southern end of The Neck. The Choir of the Amber Melody, worshipers who heard her at Nightingale's Roost. Influence ••• (Coral) Amber has rapidly grown into an economic power in Coral. Artifacts and Manses Flaws and Mutations Known Anathema •••• Amber, being an extremely visible person, has attracted a great deal of attention within the last few months. Her exploits in Coral are very well-known, but her appearances in other locations such as Gem have not gone unnoticed either. She has taken few measures to hide herself, however, preferring instead to lure her enemies into attacking and then converting them to followers. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Daughter of the Amber Melody